sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyMCU 1.25
Needs better pacing AND planning. *Keep the plot points from 1.2 *FF are empowered by the Phoenix. Von Doom discovers Asgard/the Bifrost and attempts to use it instead. =Phase One= Up until the Avengers. Fantastic Four opening scene is young Grimm and Richards breaking into a science lab, with van Damme's help, at their old prep school? Grimm isn't a huge science fan like Richards and van Damme but he does it anyways cut to a scene of van Damme at an interview being all "Yeah, I've always been close friends with Grim and Richards" Tony Stark is asked for his opinion and says Stark Industries will have a rocket up soon not long after Captain America A1: Ends with Cap taking the Super Soldier serum A2A A2B: A3: Iron-Man Act One: Act Two Act Three: Big Reveal *Tony Stark takes the stage *Tony Stark admits that he is Iron Man X-Men Act One: *Scott joins the X-Men Act Two: *Learning powers *X-Men called onto the scene, though they are not supposed to engage *X-Men ARE NOT a paramilitary group, even if Scott thinks they would work best that way *At the end, the X-Men learn Magneto's heading for a neutron bomb Act Three: *Battle * *Maybe we see X-Men's mutants saving a nuclear disaster? jean grey, beast, cyclops, angel *Xavier in front of Congress, being questioned **"theyre just teens" Xavier: "theyre safe" *x-men are immune to radiation *cut to magneto leading a terrorist strike *Scott's watching this in class, uninterested *Scott's parents ask a comment about Xavier's past celebrity lifestyle * Initial Defeats *X-Men vs Brotherhood fight: Beast, Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Angel, Iceman vs Unus, Toad, *Iceman slides too fast and collapses into the others *Iceman discovers he can cover himself in ice Launching the Missile *Scott spasms around on the ground, fearing that his eyes are going to tear out of his skull. Jean puts his hands on his temple, soothing his powers, and the two look at each other. They share a tender kiss Credits The Hulk Act 1: Hulk created Act 2A: Hulk vs Thaddeus Ross Act 2B: Abomination turns on Thaddeus Ross Act 3: Hulk vs Abomination Hulk versus Abomination Apprehension Thor Sif Visits The Avengers =Phase Two= =Casting= =Plans= Movie Release Schedule PHASE ONE BEGINS *Fantastic Four 1: Introduces the concept of superheroes to the universe. Introduces the Phoenix Force. *Captain America 1: Builds upon the ideas of SHIELD introduced in FF1, and introduces Captain America into the universe *Iron-Man 1: Builds upon Asgardian artifacts (Mandarin's 10 Rings) from FF1 *X-Men 1: Introduces the concept of superhero mutation *Hulk 1 *Thor 1: Builds upon the concepts of magic introduced by FF1/IM1's Mandarin * *Agents of SHIELD: Reintroduces Captain America to the modern day * * *X: Legion: Builds upon the concepts of superhero mutation. *Avengers 1 (possibly before IM2?): Unites the Avengers team PHASE ONE ENDS, PHASE TWO BEGINS * *X-Men 2 * *Iron Man 2: Sets up Tony's fears (which lead to him developing Sentinels within the Hellfire Club to be used first in X3) *Mar Vell: Introduces Thanos and the Kree. * *X-Men 3: Introduces Project Wideawake. *Avengers 2: **Mutants (Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver) join the Avengers. The mantle of Captain Marvel is passed to Carol Danvers. Jennifer Walters is injured during the Battle of New York(?). * *Weapon X *Yellowjacket * *X-Men 4: Sentinels are introduced. *Captain Marvel 2: *Wolverine 2/Wolverine and Shadowcat * *Avengers 3 * *Iron Man 3 * *Dark Phoenix *Wolverine 3 * *Onslaught *Civil War Story Arcs *Formation of the Avengers **Captain America 1 **Iron-Man 1 **Thor 1 **Agents of SHIELD: ***Carol Danvers (the pilot), Hawkeye, Bullseye, Wasp, Mockingbird, Sharon Carter, and Brock Rumlow head deep into Siberia to recover the body of Captain America **Ant-Man 1 **Culminates with Avengers 1 **Avengers 1: ***Loki gathers a team...? *The Original X-Men team **X1: X-Men form as a rescue team, not a paramilitary team. Cyclops wants to lead + turns them into one to fight the Brotherhood when they steal a neutron bomb. X-Men are immune to radiation **X: Legion **X2: House of M **X3: ***Bolivar Trask and Tony Stark prepare to meet on Genosha to discuss Sentinels ***Hellfire Club attacked at their Genosha meeting by Magneto ***Magneto and his acolytes compete with the X-Men to recruit new members: ****Storm (for sure) ****Sunfire (possibly, but it'll probably be an X-Men victory) ***X-Men storm the beaches ****Magneto takes control of a few prototype Sentinels and fires machine gun volleys ****Storm messes with the weather ***Beast can die here or in X4? ***Hellfire Club fights back against Magneto (Emma Frost, Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, Sebastian Shaw, etc.) ***Cyclops betrays Magneto, and so does Storm *Setting up the Defenders *Avengers grow (decadent) **Defenders? before or after A2? **Avengers 2 ***Captain Marvel dies of blacklung ***The Chitauri mothership/Black Order mothership appears over blah blah blah city where the Space Stone is as they rush to extract it ***A few of the heroes try to ***Tony Stark almost dies a number of times (one when his suit runs out of power and he has to recharge it, and another when he flies into orbit with a nuke into the core of the Black Order mothership) ***Captain Marvel passes the torch onto Carol Danvers. ***Post-credits or something: Jennifer Walters is sent to the ER after being wounded in the Battle of New York. ***Carol Danvers is seen flying across the ocean. **West Coast Avengers ***Avengers chase Tesseract to West Coast. maybe the Maggia gets it? **Agents of SHIELD before or after **Yellowjacket sets up Ultron **Avengers 3 is Ultron? **Vision **After A3 is Galactus? *Collapse of the Avengers **movie about SOMEONE fighting maggia beforehand??? possibly Hawkeye? **HYDRA: Secret Empire - leads to the dissolution of SHIELD **Iron Man 3: Armor Wars - before or after HSE? maybe before if we want to use Madame Masque ** **Avengers Disassembled ***Baron Zemo ***Tony turns to alcoholism ***Destruction of the Avengers compound **Iron Man 4 **Onslaught **Civil War *Hulk **Hulk 1 **Avengers 1: Loki frees the Abomination in Alaska??? **Hulk 2: Revolves around Hulk trying to track down the rampaging Abomination while the Leader hunts both of them down. Maybe She-Hulk helps him out? Involves fight with the Wendigo. In the end, Hulk is captured by the government and Betty Ross is clearly angered??? maybe leader has hulk's blood or some shit like in Incredible Hulk? **Hulk 3/Planet Hulk **Hulk 4/World War Hulk *Daredevil **Man Without Fear *Second X-Men Team **Wolverine 2 **X4 - Sentinels **Captain Marvel 2 - Carol Danvers has joined the X-Men, because Sentinels track her down too. Maybe she's just forced off into space? **Cyclops and Havok **Stuff with Rogue happens around here, where she gets CM's powers **Wolverine and Shadowcat....? **New Mutants 1 **X-Factor 1 ***one of the X-Factors should include Magneto ***Bastion? **X5 - Mutant Massacre. introduce Rogue? **Excalibur here? **Dark PhoeniX **need to be sorted: ***Apocalypse ***Dark Phoenix ***Onslaught ***M-Day/Avengers vs X-Men *X-Men Gold **Apocalypse introduced in an X-Factor movie? Essex too? **Apocalypse ***Apocalypse returns ***Horsemen of Apocalypse: ****Archangel (death) ****Bastion??? ****(war) ****(famine) ****(pestilence) ***Calliban tells the X-Men Apocalypse will seek out Legion ***In order to stop Legion/Apocalypse, Scarlet Witch says "No more mutants" **Onslaught (essentially functions as an Avengers vs X-Men movie) ***Future X-Men: ****Avengers have been destroyed/wiped out ****Hulk has become the Maestro ****New Horsemen: *****X23 (war), (pestilence), (famine), (death) ****Cable was sent back years ago, but has yet to return and likely failed ****New heroes: *****Hope Summers, X-Man (her older brother), Killraven *****Led by a very aged Magneto ***Hope Summers returns from the future when the second coming of Apocalypse comes in the regular timeline ***Terrigen cloud **Leads into Civil War *Coming of Galactus **Can we do this in one movie? **Ultron? creation of the Vision. Vision has a sense of overwhelming dread **FF4 - Coming of Galactus ** *Infinity Gauntlet **Thanos's first attack on Earth fails **Thanos spends some time resting his army **Thanos defeats the Silver Surfer **IG1 ***Power Stone on Xandar ***Mind Stone w/ Vision ***Soul Stone kept by Adam Warlock **IG2 *Norman Osborn **Introduced in Iron Man: Armor Wars *Hawkeye's storyline **Agents of SHIELD **Avengers 1? **Avengers 2 **West Coast Avengers *Iron Man's storyline ** *Cap's storyline **Captain America **Agents of SHIELD **Avengers 1 **Avengers 2 ** *Doctor Doom *Civil War *Champions *Inhumans **FF 2 **Agents of Shield 2 **Inhumans 1 - Quake visits the Inhumans *Captain Marvel's storyline **The Red/Black Suit years ***A2 ***CM2 - dons the black "bikini" suit **Black Suit years ***Her time in the X-Men **Binary years ***CM3 revolves around her getting binary powers **Rejoins SHIELD prior to Civil War, getting her the red/blue suit *Black Widow's storyline **maybe Black Widow 1 is her own Operation Eucritta/The Tape thing? **leads the Secret Avengers *the overarching plot: **Formation (Avengers, X1-X3) **Decadence (build up to Avengers Disassembled) **Avengers vs X-Men Saga ***Onslaught ***Civil War **Infinity Saga ***Infinity Gauntlet/Infinity War ***Dark Reign or Siege??? (Something with Norman Osborne that leads us into Secret Wars) ***Secret Avengers **Secret Wars ***Annihilation Wave ***Beyonders ***Ultimate Spider-Man Movie Details *Civil War **Tony takes out Cap in a fight, before heading into space to fight Binary. In the end, he gets knocked back and is lost in space (setting up him possibly joining the GOTG or helping in Annihilation, and setting up Ironheart's storyline) Thor *Thor 1 - **Thor is living life on Earth as Donald Blake **Coulson/Maria Hill have been investigating the bifrost? **Sif vs Loki **Loki tries to touch Mjolnir but fails, as he isn't worthy **Sif tells Donald Blake about his identity as Thor **Thor/Blake chooses to save the people over Mjolnir, proving he is worthy!!! he manages to call it back, even though it's supposedly been destroyed (spoiler alert: it's not) **villain: Absorbing Man? Loki is obvs big bad *Thor 2 - focuses on the drama of Thor being back in Asgard. Amora plot? Skurge turns against them in an attempt to assassinate Thor Iron Man *IM1 - Becoming Iron Man. **Tony Stark is kidnapped by Wong Chu and the 10 Rings **Mandarin tries to have Stark reverse engineer his Asgardian Rings **Stark instead uses them to create an arc reactor, escapes **Villain from here is...? ***Living Lightning? **End: Iron Man reveals his identity. **the villain should have a role that counters/foils tony **Act One: ***Kidnapping, escape **Act Two: **Act Three: ***Living Lightning vs Iron-Man *IM2: Infamous Iron Man. **adopts the Five Nightmares storyline **Iron Man is attacked by environmentalist extremists ***First attack: Melter ***Maybe Melter upgrades to Firebrand? **Blizzard is their leader, who turns out to be just a corporate schemer manipulating them? **Act One: **Act Two: **Act Three: **credits scenes: ***Justin Hammer tease *War Machine - **vs Hammer? Iron-Man loses control of his suits and is forced to abandon them (Hammer has taken control). War Machine is called onto the job. *IM3: Iron Man: Armor Wars. **Stane turns Spymaster into Ghost by trapping him with something **Iron Man vs Stane fight somewhere **Final fight: Iron Man vs Detroit Steel? **Act One **Act Two ***Iron Man confronts Iron Monger. ***Dying Obediah Stane reveals there are more suits on the market **Act Three ***Iron Man vs Detroit Steel *IM4 - Iron Man is hunted down by the Mandarin. Infamous Iron-Man. Daredevil *Daredevil 1 * Captain Marvel *Mar Vell *CM1 *CM2 - Carol Danvers is hunted down for being half-alien. Flies off into space? Black Panther *BP1 **Focuses on BP's ascension to the throne. Before he can even become king, Killmonger rivals his claim *BP2: Doom War (?) **Revolutionaries (maybe the Gorilla tribe?) plot an insurrection against the globalist T'Challa **Von Doom funds them **Because he has noble intentions, Von Doom gains access to the Vibranium reserves of Wakanda **Conquest **At the end, T'Challa cedes the throne to Shuri *BP3 - BP in New York? Dealing with Namor? Maybe Achebe? Fantastic Four *FF1 **Harvey Elder is a secondary antagonist, with Doom being the bigger one? **Doom rants about how he always wanted power, but now they have SUPERpower **Act One: **Act Two: **Act Three: *FF2 - **Medusa **Wizard **Klaue chases Human Torch down to Wakanda **Act One: **Act Two: **Act Three: *BP1 *FF3 - adventures through time *BP2 - Doctor Doom gets Vibranium??? *F4: Coming of Galactus **Human Torch dies sacrificing himself here, and they become the Future Foundation afterwards? *Doctor Doom and Doctor Strange: Triumph & Torment X-Men *X-Men **Brotherhood members: ***Mastermind, Banshee, Mystique, Sabretooth, Toad, Sunfire, Unus **Scene of Unus heading down a hallway with a forcefield and bouncing everyone to the side, including bullets **Act One ***Joining the X-Men **Act Two ***Initial failures **Act Three ***Attack on _____ *X: Legion **Shows a young, wild Xavier and Magneto **Xavier is pretty much a playboy-type, charming girls by reading their minds and stuff like that (that's how Haller is conceived) **Legion absorbs the personalities of terrorists? *Wolverine 1 **Begins with Wolverine being burried somewhere, by Mystique **Later revealed Mystique burried Wolverine to hide his scent from Sabretooth *X2 **Begin with Siryn? Xavier says something about knowing her father, setting up the whole "parent mutants can have similarly mutated children" **Cyclops is kinda pissy at Jean Grey for hiding Wolverine + his run in with the Brotherhood from them **Iceman vs Quicksilver **Sunfire does nasty shit **Act One- ***Siryn stuff ***Maybe this is where Mastermind breaks into the X-Mansion? **Act Two - ***Search for the daughter ***Big moment: Polaris is NOT THE DAUGHTER **Act Three - ***Show down on Wundagore Mtn **Roster at the end of the movie: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Angel, Iceman, Siryn, Polaris, Havok, Forge, Wolverine *X3 **kind of adapts Genosha, X-Men: Schism **Cyclops can't trust Jean because of her mind reading and the earlier shit she did with her friends (revealed in X2). He tells her this and she admits "I know". Cyclops leaves the X-Men (also because he's lost faith in Xavier, because mutants are just made worse and worse and the Brotherhood always keeps popping up) **Cyclops tells Magneto about the Sentinels beneath Genosha and the impending SHIELD attack to gain his trust. ** Scene of SHIELD/US military attacking Genosha. Magneto tears apart a Helicarrier but Sue Storm saves them. **After his help with SHIELD, Magneto rewards Cyclops with a new visor. He pauses before he takes it off, telling him that **Storm is recruited **Sunfire is councilled by Iceman, joins X-Men to make up for his past **Siryn joins the X-Men? if not in X2 **Nightcrawler and Mystique turncloak on the X-Men **Brotherhood gets Juggernaut, Legion (Mastermind sedates him) **X-Men invade Genosha. Jean meets with Cyclops **Cyclops uses his force blasts to destroy Magneto's helmet and make him vulnerable for Jean Grey's psychic attacks **ACT ONE ***Magneto takes Genosha ***Members of the Hellfire Club: ****Tony Stark, Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw, Derek Bishop (father of Kate) **ACT TWO ***SHIELD attacks Genosha ***Nightcrawler and Mystique leave Genosha to join the X-Men **ACT THREE ***X-Men land on Genosha ****Battle on the beach *****X-Men on the beach: *****Magneto wields the proto-Sentinels *****Iceman summons a wall of ice to block the gunfire *****Wolverine takes the first steps out from behind the ice ****Clash *****Pyro tries to catch + redirect Sunfire's flames at him *****Wolverine vs Sabretooth ****Nightcrawler teleports Jean, Mystique, and Xavier in *****Mystique helps Jean around the battlements *****Jean confronts Cyclops ****Forge rams the Blackbird into Legion, taking him to orbit *****Nightcrawler, Polaris, or Angel take him back? does he come back at all? maybe it completes an arc where Forge doesnt feel like a member of the X-Men bc he doesnt do much of the heroing personally ****Rogue and a few other Brotherhood members escape **DENOUEMONT ***Sunfire receives a pardon, but doesn't feel like he deserve it ***New team assembled: ****Storm, Nightcrawler officially join the X-Men ****Jean Grey is offered the leadership position, but doesn't take it. Because of his heroic actions, Wolverine is considered instead ****Roster is: *****Wolverine, Jean Grey, Iceman, Angel, Sunfire, Siryn, Havok, Forge, Nightcrawler, Polaris ***Mystique fades into a crowd **Hint at X-Force? *X4 **Colossus, Magik, Jubilee, Shadowcat introduced **new X-Men team: ***"home team": Xavier, Forge ***introduced prior: Storm, Wolverine, Phoenix, Iceman, Angel, Polaris, Havok, Siryn ***not yet introduced/status unclear: Nightcrawler, Colossus, Sunfire ***introduced, not active: Shadowcat, Jubilee, Magik ***yeah we need to cut back/refine this list *Wolverine and Shadowcat?? maybe this is Wolverine 2, and the older Wolverine 2 is just Weapon X? **Daken tricks Wolverine into heading to Japan, Kitty Pryde sneaks along into the Blackbird **Daken, Silver Samurai, Viper vs Wolverine, Shadowcat **Shadowcat beats Silver Samurai by phasing through his suit **sets up Wolverine 3 (Muramasa, Laura Kinney) *Cyclops and Havok/Summers? **Begins with the Summers parents being abducted by the Shiar Empire **Their youngest child is abducted and they are brainwashed to forget about him **The family's X-Genes are activated and the parents are returned home ** **Essex has been tracing down Cyclops **So has Havok **Havok meets Cyclops with his wife in Alaska ** **Living Monolith (empowered by Apocalypse to originally fight Essex), Vulcan intervenes and saves them ** ** **It's never stated, but heavily implied, Essex *Dark PhoeniX **X-Men (or just X-Factor) are out in space attempting to peacefully confront Vulcan and the Shiar/Starjammers. they're out there to try to summon the Phoenix **Forge is killed in the conflict, and Jean Grey is forced to pilot the ship back to Earth **Jean Grey is hit by cosmic radiation and is possessed by the Phoenix, allowing her to transport the X-Men back to Earth **Jean Grey limits and meditates her powers **Hellfire Club discover that the Shiar are approaching Earth, led by Vulcan **Mastermind, who has rebuilt his own version of Cerebro, discovers that Jean Grey recently won against the Starjammers **Mastermind and Sebastian Shaw kidnap and brainwash Jean Grey **Hellfire Club commandeers the X-Mansion to defend from the Shiar Invasion **Wolverine is the only one not kidnapped **Shadowcat escapes **Shadowcat projects Wolverine into Jean Grey's mind **X-Men vs Hellfire Club **Shiar arrive on Earth **Jean Grey heads off into space and destroys the Shiar armada **Professor X is killed by Vulcan (or someone else just as influential) and Wolverine and Cyclops are next **Phoenix's rage escalates, and she incinerates the Shiar homeworld **Phoenix slaughters Vulcan **Deathbird prepares to kill Phoenix, Jean Grey restricts herself and throws her to the side **Jean Grey dies (either by Wolverine, Cyclops or someone similar, or suicide) to prevent the Phoenix from incinerating Earth as well **X-Men mourningly defeat the similarly mourning Shi'ar in a tearful scene **national funerals for the deceased X-Men (Forge, Jean Grey, Professor X). Jean Grey and the Professor get a monument in Washington. the Shi'Ar are relocated. **new x-men school??? who is the new professor: Storm, Cyclops, Emma Frost? i don't think Cyclops would want to do it Avengers *Avengers 2 **The Tesseract actually isn't at Area 51, but Mar Vell has kept it close to him **Carol Danvers gains the remaining life force/powers of Mar Vell with a Tesseract explosion **Tesseract is lost after the events of A2 *West Coast Avengers **George Tarleton and the scientists at AIM acquire the Tesseract *Avengers Disassembled - **maybe Tony was building Ragnarok (the robot), before Ultron took it over? maybe Ultron then begins to rearrange the Uru metal and Vibranium to turn him into the Vision instead? Spider-Man *Spectacular Spider-Man/SM1 - MJ breaks up with Peter *SM2 - Peter no longer wants to be a hero, but Gwen Stacy lives vicariously through him. Capt Stacy tells Peter to make sure his daughter is alright. Lizard battle. Peter tries to save Gwen, but she dies. Capt Stacy comforts Peter *Venom - after the deaths of Gwen Stacy and Capt. Stacy, Peter gets the Venom symbiote. final boss = Eddy Brock *SM3 - Tangled Web of Spider-Man? *SM(3? 4?) *Sinister 6 - Black Cat + Spider-Man vs S6 *Venom: Public Defender *Maximum Carnage *USM - Peter gives up the life of superheroing (and Black Cat) to settle down with MJ. Gwen Stacy returns as Spider-Gwen and she and Miles Morales take over Peter's role *Silk - builds off of Spider-Gwen Captain America *Cap 1 - set in the 40s * Agents of SHIELD *Cap 2 - Secret War? name it like Secret Society? **Cap fights the Serpent Society *Cap 3 - Winter Soldier =Ideas= *Psylocke could start off as a member of the Hellfire Club in X3? ** *Still need to introduce Rogue, She-Hulk, Black Panther *Still need to include: **X-Force, New Mutants, X-Factor **Exiles **Young Avengers, Dark Avengers, Thunderbolts, A-Force, Secret Avengers, West Coast Avengers, Ultimates (Galactus) **Defenders **Champions (1975), Champions (2016) **Heroes for Hire, Knights of New York **Runaways **Power Pack, Inhumans, Frightful Four **Warriors *X-Factor 2+ focus on a new team being trained? do we go for the private investigator route or the government route? **Siryn, Rictor, Multiple Man, Shatterstar, Boom Boom *Wolverine 3 after Dark PhoeniX *West Coast Avengers film: **vs Count Nefaria? has siphoned the powers of Living Laser, *Grey Hulk in World War Hulk? **Red Hulk and Red She Hulk will be there *Should New Mutants fight Hellions first or should they fight Shadow King? *Ideological goals **Essex - Manipulate mutants into a civil war so humanity can reign supreme. **Apocalypse - Engineer survival of the fittest and wipe out humans by empowering the strongest mutants. **Magneto - Rule supreme over mutants. *Iron Man vs Mandarin movie (IM4) **Penultimate/ultimate Iron Man movie? ***Ezekiel Stane returns ***Madame Masque??? returns??? ***Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom perhaps? maybe working with Ultron too? is that too much? *random movies that might be fun: **Damage Control or Wrecking Crew **Ghost Rider western **50s/60s greaser Ghost Rider **Ka-Zar ***Ka-Zar 1 ****vs Kraven??? if not Sauron ***Ka-Zar 2 (or maybe just make a Shanna the She-Devil movie?) **Human Torch solo movie **Doom solo movie **Nick Fury solo movie **Deadpool ***Mojoverse? could work as a Deadpool villain **Marvel Zombies *How to handle HYDRA: Secret Empire ** **followed up by Captain America: Winter Soldier, where he faces off against Bucky. since then, Cap has become Nomad and SHIELD is largely in ruin. **Maybe Cap's Nomad thing is followed by a Secret Avengers against a corrupt USAgent or Iron Patriot? idk *Asgard is destroyed, and an Earth girl takes on the mantle of the Valkyrie *Project Wideawake *Daredevil movies **Daredevil: Man Without Fear. ***Matt goes blind, trains ***Matt avenges his father ***Matt Murdock stops a few Kingpin operations in the black Man Without Fear costume ***Karen Page leaves for Los Angeles **Daredevil movie w/ Elektra ***Bullseye is villain **Daredevil Born Again movie *Hawkeye movie based around "The Tape"/Operation Eucritta **Hawkeye 1 **Hawkeye 2 ***Hawkeye training Kate Bishop **Hawkeye and Mockingbird *Character "endgame"s: **Hawkeye: Death, legacy passes onto Kate Bishop **Captain America: Becomes Nomad, possibly gets his shield back later? But either way passes it on **Iron Man: Gets lost in space following Civil War, possibly setting up Ironheart/GotG? **Thor: Gives his powers to Jane Foster in Ragnarok **Spider-Man: Semi-retirement, lets Miles and Gwen take his spot doing the danger *Agents of SHIELD 2 - **adopts the Secret Warriors cast of characters Characters We Could Add *Valkyrie *Sif *Night Nurse *Satana, Hellstrom *Topaz *Clea Strange *Jennifer Kale *Jimmy Woo *Mephisto *Angela, sister of Thor *Darkstar *Cloak and Dagger *Brother Voodoo *Spectrum *Merlyn *Dazzler *White Tiger *Fantomex *Red Raven Characters We Should Add *Jane Foster *Psylocke/Betsy Braddock *Union Jack *Captain Britain *Alicia Masters *Man-Thing *Shang-Chi *The Beetle *Black Cat *Songbird *Black Widow Villains *Omega Red *Brood (Carol Danvers?) *Skrulls *Shadow King (New Mutants?) *Shiar Empire *Living Monolith *Wizard *Klaw *Fin Fang Foom *Batroc the Leaper *USAgent *Hood *Grey Gargoyle *Amora/Enchantress *Maggia **Dreadnoughts **Count Nefaria and Madame Masque *Nimrod *Bastion *Bullseye *Wilson Fisk *Killmonger *Purple Man *Dreadknight *Whirlwind *Controller *Godbutcher *Cyttorak *Destroyer *Chemistro *Undying Ones *Dormammu *Baron Mordo *Absorbing Man *Nightmare *Attuma *Surtur *Hela *Swarm *AIM **MODOK *Ares *The Owl *Titania *The Beetle HYDRA *Arnim Zola *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Sin Schmidt *Baron Zemo *Silver Samurai *Viper Hulk *A-Bomb *Abomination *Wendigo Iron Man *Crimson Cowl/Justine Hammer *Justin Hammer *Living Lightning *Obadiah Stane *Ghost *Spymaster *Crimson Dynamo *Titanium Man *Whiplash *Blizzard *Detroit Steel *Ezekiel Stane *Sasha Hammer *Firepower *Firebrand *Arsenal *Ultimo *Unicorn *Wong Chu **Kidnaps Tony Stark *Mauler **Angered by Stark's corporate greed *Mallen + Extremis *Melter *Scarecrow *Maya Hansen *Aldrich Killian Spider-Man *Black Cat *Chameleon *Scorpion *Electro *Rhino *Shocker *Tombstone *Silver Sable *Hydro-Man *Sand-Man *Spot *Vulture *Carnage *Venom *Hardshell *Great White Shark *Tinkerer Mutants *Cyber *Mojo Brotherhood of Mutants *Skinless Man *Destiny *Rogue